The Battle Between
by Before the Never After
Summary: AU War, a conflict carried on by force of arms. Roxas was shunned by his "friends" but was soon excepted with new ones, more like him. However he never expected to be brought into the war, how can you find love when you have a war to fight. YAOI


**Hello..this is my first fic but not the first time i have ever written, feel free to flame however if you do, know that i won't respond how you want me to.**

_'thoughts'_

**Something important

* * *

**

A young boy, about 12 years of age, sat with a group of children, all around the same age as himself. One girl and two boys, not including the first boy. They all dressed in Abercrombie or Fitch, all except the first boy mentioned. He was wearing dark clothes, a back T-shirt with a red skull over cross bones in the middle along with dark gray cargo pants and black and white checkered converse.

The group was laughing happily and having fun, but if you looked closer, you could tell that the others weren't all that comfortable around the boy.

After they tired themselves out from their simple rough-housing they all sat in a small circle-square crossbreed. One of the other boys, a plump one with black hair, spoke up.

"Do you think we'll always be like this? " he asked. The others looked at him strangely and the final boy, with blonde hair almost the same color as the first boy, asked a simple question, "What do you mean, Pence?"

"Like, will we always be, you know, together?"

"Idiot! It won't be how much we see each other, but how much we think about each other!" the same blonde from before responded enthusiastically.

The groped laughed together and shared a group hug. At the time high school politics hadn't taken effect yet, and they didn't matter, for they were in a simpler time. Middle school time.

…**2 years later..second day of high school...**

The blonde boy, now a teenager at age 14, is now slowly waking up from his WONDERFUL sleep for a new day of hell, otherwise known as High School. But apparently, despite their share of low blood pressure, he was not waking up fast enough for his mother. So she sent the spawn of all things evil to wake him up, his little brother.

"Roxas! Roxas! Wake up! Mom wants you ready for breakfast! You have 30 minutes! If your not up and out of bed in 5 I will bring in the Bucket!" yelled the little ball of brown fuzz, while jumping on top of Roxas' bed.

"Alright, alright! Sora! I'm up!" Roxas yelled jolting up in his bed. He got ready as quickly as possible under the careful gaze of his 12 year old brother.

When he finally started his journey down the stairs, his brother jumped on his back, knowing he'd get a ride down. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he turned and headed straight for the kitchen. As he arrived to his destination he was greeted by the sight of his mother making them the beast breakfast ever.

She turned around and greeted her middle child with a warm smile and the comment, "Wow! You look positively dark as usual."

"Thanks mom." Roxas responded genuinely as he sat his brother down at the table, that was now set for three, before taking a seat himself. His mom sat four stacks of pancakes on the table, each stack with about six pancakes each, before she too sat down. Roxas looked at the food appreciatively, knowing that every plate would be wiped clean.

After they finished their hearty breakfast, Sora ran upstairs to get ready for his school and Roxas packed up his backpack. Their mom smiled to herself before cleaning up the table and started on the dishes.

When Roxas finished his pre-hell preparations he went to the front door, backpack in hand, and shouted his farewell to his mother, "Bye mom!"

"Honey," she started as she head towards the door, drying her hands on a dish towel as she went, "do you need a lift to school?"

"No, mom. I can walk but I will start needing rides to the cafe after school, you will never know what THEY will try if I attempt to walk there."

A frown placed itself onto his mother's ever smiling face.

"I really am sorry about your ex-friends, honey. Don't let them bring you down. Make some new friends and over run my cafe with them okay?" his mother smoke, her smile coming back to her face.

"Whatever makes you happy mom. But I highly doubt I'll make any friends like me, I'm just...really different." Roxas sighed as he shook his head. With a sudden jolt, a weight was added to his slim form. Sora was smiling as he nuzzled his brother. Roxas sighed again and ruffled his younger brother's brown gravity defying hair.

"Sora is going to walk over to your school after school and I'll pick you both up from there." she spoke with a smile as she pulled her youngest child off of her middle child.

"Bye, big brother. Have fun at school."

"Bye squirt. I'll try alright, but don't blame me if I end up in the principal's office again, okay?" Roxas smiled and ruffled his brother's hair once more.

Roxas headed off to his doom as he tried to stay as optimistic as his brother, key word there is tried. IT wasn't that he hated school, he did, he LIKED to learn, but the fact that his 'friends' decided to turn over a new leaf and become the enemy of all outcasts, preps, made his view of school start to change.

Roxas wasn't really the kind of person to care about popularity, looks, or material objects. Which is probably why he declined his 'friend's' offer of friendship when they demanded he change, to be more like themselves.

As Roxas mulled over what his high school experience would be like now with no friends. When Roxas came back from his trip to Lala Land, he realized he was at said hell and thought one thing, _Guess it's time to find out. _

**5 minutes earlier...(in the school)**

"So you're the new preps, huh?" a pretty brunette girl with beautiful green eyes asked, while strutting up to the new freshman preps.

"Why yes we are." the only girl of the three spoke, her smile causing her to look like a deranged model. She always hated the different and she flinched every time someone different walked by her.

"Nice smile," the brunette complimented, "Now that I have gauged your preppy-ness, you three are now one of us. I am your senior and I literally am a senior. I just came to verify your existence and give you these." she spoke with a smile as she held out what looked to be three packets of tickets that had **'Fashion Ticket' **written boldly across the tops.

"Since we rule this school, we do as we please, including, fixing all the freak's clothes." she spoke with a droll, "If we can fix their fashion sense I am sure we can make them somewhat ignorable." the three nodded in agreement, to them it all made sense.

"Feel free to do what ever now. See you at lunch." she winked than proceeded to strut away with an air of confidence. Her words of farewell brought a smile to Olette's face.

"Let's go tag Roxas. He is ALWAYS in something dark and it irritates the hell out of me. Now let's do something about it." she smirked as the boys nodded with matching smirks as they turned ad saw Roxas enter the school.

**Parallel Time...but with the 'Goths'/'Punks'**

"Argh! Those preppy fucks got new people! Why don't we have new people! We need new people! We must battle the evil! Why do we never get new people!"

"Axel! Dude, calm down. I'm sure we can find some people to turn today. You just got to relax man or you'll scare them all away." a blonde boy sporting a mullet and a mohawk's love child spoke to his red-head porcupine friend.

"Water Boy is right Red. We can always force some people to join our side. And our clique now that I think about it." a blonde girl with antennas, cackled.

"Nonono, forcing is bad. Besides, I saw someone in an entirely black and red outfit. He had make-up on and seemed to have the whole touch-me-and-die thing going on. Saw him on my way in, looked sort of like he wanted to kill something...or damage it." a hyper black-haired girl spoke as if she had sugar in the blood stream as she glomped a similar looking boy with almost matching black hair, only his was indeed longer than the girl's.

"Yuffie...why didn't you tell us earlier?" Axel spoke, his menacing tone causing the girl to flinch as he slowly stalked up to her.

"Eep! I'm sorry! I just forgot! Please have mercy on my soul and don't eat me like all your previous victims! Some dignity please!"

"Rawr! Anyway...as I was saying, let us all go and terrorize those new preppies I saw earlier."

The group collected themselves and headed off towards the front door, their dress and expressions scaring anyone within a six foot radius. As they walked, a certain Roxas was being bullied about his clothes by his evil ex-friends.

"Your clothes are too dark."

"Your hair is too...different."

"Your pants are too tight."

"Are you wearing make-up?"

As they group of friends walked up this was all they heard. Anger started to surge through their veins at the sight but they held themselves back from doing something stupid. They analyzed the boy quickly, taking in he red and black clothes as well as the eye liner defining his beautiful crystal orbs. His hair defied gravity almost as well as Axel's did.

"Is that the boy you were talking about, Sorellina?" the hippie asked as he turned his head to Yuffie, clinging to his waist. Yuffie nodded and looked up to her hippie captive.

"Looks like we have another blonde boy, finally. Right, Fratello?" she spoke with a smile.

The group shook their heads at Yuffie's and the hippie's use of their native language and turned their heads back toward the event unfolding.

The blonde boy just stood there with a bored look on his young face as the preps continued to insult his state of dress. The 'Goths' watched in amazement as the boy's face went from passive to aggressive in a snap. Apparently they said something that ticked him off.

"Shut the fuck up. One, I don't CARE what you think of my clothes. Two, I don't CARE that you hate me. Three, never insult my mother ever again or I'll flay your skin. Now leave me the fuck alone." he growled, his eyes squinted in obvious anger.

"Damn, boys got bite." Axel whistled as he smiled with satisfaction.

"Hey! Don't talk back to me! Remember you're all alone and there are three of us!" the girl yelled, her hand poised for a bitch slap.

The 'goths' moved into action and rushed over to the scene, as the girl swung her hand down for a strike two things happened. One, Roxas clenched his eyes, ready for the hit. Two, Axel viciously grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back.

"Hello, new preps. I believe you are now the ones out numbered and guess what? I have been suspended for violence before." Axel smirked as he leaned into the girls 'bubble'.

"Let go of my you freak." Olette hissed, Axel smirked in response and let go of her wrist. She held it limply in her hand before stalking off, her two friends right behind her, with the warning, "We'll be back."

The group turned themselves to the boy who slowly opened his eyes. His blue orbs glaring at the group as he did so. Axel looked a bit taken aback by the response.

"You know, if you're in a clique, the clique can help you fend off the preps." Demyx spoke with a knowing voice, his eyes focused on the small blonde boy.

"Thanks for the advice but that was a personal vendetta." Roxas growled as he started to stalk away, only was stopped by Axel grabbing his wrist.

"Demyx was offering you a chance to join us. We like you. This is a fact. And people like you shouldn't be treated like shit by people like them."

Roxas twisted his arm out of Axel's grasp and growled again, his eyes narrowing in a heated expression. Axel flinched a bit.

"I don't like you. Do you have some sort of fetish for wrists or something?" Roxas practically bared fangs as he once again attempted to head towards first period. The 'goths' blocked his escape.

"No I do not, it's just effective for stopping people." Axel shrugged as he stood in front of the viscous boy.

"Hey! How about you hang with us for a while instead of going to first period? It's bound to be more fun." pink hair. The guy had pink hair.

Roxas looked at the boy weirdly, as if he grew a second head and was conversing with it. This time Roxas pulled his mouth back far enough when he hissed that his actual fangs were showing.

"Dude...are those fangs?" Yuffie asked curiously as she peered into Roxas' mouth. Roxas looked a bit taken aback but slowly nodded, covering his fangs as he did so.

"Woah, seriously?" Everyone crowded around Roxas, peering into his mouth as he opened it to show them. Roxas blushed as they all seemed in awe about his teeth. No one really took interest in them before.

"Where did you get them?" Axel questioned, amazed at the dental work, as Roxas snapped his mouth shut. Roxas glared through narrowed eyes before finally speaking in his soothingly angry voice.

"Two of my teeth broke in an accident at a pool, and instead of getting normal false teeth my mom made me fangs to better suit my style and my aunt put them in for free. Now will you leave me alone?"

"Not likely but DUDE! Seriously? I wish my mom was that cool! She'd kill me id I even attempted to do something like that." Demyx whistled as he gave Roxas an approving look.

"What's your name, kid?" hippie questioned as he looked down at Roxas. Roxas looked at him blankly before glaring and walking away.

"Well that was interesting. Don't worry, Fratello, I'm sure he just doesn't like people." Yuffie spoke with a smile. The hippie looked down at Yuffie with a frown.

"It's fine Vincent. I am positive he left simply because the bell is ringing soon. And stop speaking in your native language it's freaky." Demyx spoke quietly, shuddering a bit at the end.

"Senti come un maiale." Vincent spoke with a slight smirk as he laughed internally at Demyx's face of disbelief. Yuffie snorted a bit but tried to cover with a cough.

"I like him." Axel said with a smile as he watched Roxas walk away. "It's not bad..."

"What's not?" Demyx questioned as he escaped the mean duo of Yuffie and Vincent and their native language that freaked the hell out of Demyx. Demyx looked quizzically at his best friend when he didn't answer immediately. "Ax?"

"The kid's ass." Axel spoke with a smile as his eyes stayed locked on the lithe blonde, actually they stayed firmly planted on the boy's hips. Everyone stared at him like he was talking to an imaginary person and Yuffie murmured a bit under her breath, "Cagna."

"Okay so Axel wants him...anyone wish to challenge?" Larxene questioned, looking around their little gathering. "No? Okay, he's all yours Axel."

"What the hell is a Cagna anyway?" Oh poor Demyx.

**...At lunch...**

"Hey, Freak! What happened to your queer friends from earlier? The realize you're too freaky to be bothered with?" Olette sneered as they passed Roxas sitting by himself in the cafeteria.

"Fuck off." Roxas growled, his normally pleasant voice sounding as if it could rival that of a demon, before heading outside with the lunch his mother packed. Simply so he could enjoy the beautifully windy day.

A large tree stood in the center of the courtyard Roxas just entered. It towered over the school much like a giant over a dwarf, it's branches seemed large enough to hold a person of almost any size.

Roxas smiled as he looked up at the great tree. He made his way over to they tree and, while leaving his backpack by the trunk, climbed up the tree to fully enjoy his mother made lunch.

"Hey kid!"

_'Why won't they just leave me alone?' _Roxas thought as he looked down and saw the same group from earlier.

Roxas sighed once before deciding to agree to his fate and climbed down the large tree. At about six feet above the ground Roxas jumped and landed safely in front of Axel. Roxas glare at Axel as he rose.

"What?" Roxas growled as Axel just smiled and stared at him in return, his eyes twinkling like a small child at Christmas.

"Why don't you join us for lunch instead of sitting up in that tree all by your lonesome...i promise we don't bite...much..." Axel asked as he looked up at the tree.

"Why are you guys trying so hard to befriend me? I swear I'm not worth all the trouble." Roxas questioned in retort, his eyes softening in pain and lonesomeness.

"To tell you the truth, you're the first die hard punk/goth we've seen in years. We don't like how the prepulars are treating such an awesome person as your self AND you seem like a very interesting person. We just want to be your friend and get to know you a little." Demyx spoke softly, his tone warm and his eyes shining in acceptance.

Roxas was a bit taken aback at the nice words, the first time anyone besides family spoke to him like a person with his own personality and not some freak with issues. _'Well, what have I got to lose? They seem to genuinely care. And it's not like I have any friends anyway. Mom did ask me to flood her cafe. And I don't want to worry Sora, now do I?'_

"Fine. I just have to grab my lunch." Roxas smiled a bit as he headed back up the tree to claim the wondrous food that is his mother's cooking.

"Wow..that went over easier than expected." Marluxia spoke in amazement as they all sat in their usual circle.

All of a sudden, as Axel was sitting down, a familiar face appeared next to Axel, halting him from proceeding to sit down.

"Hi guys!" the figure squealed as it glomped the poor red-headed pyromaniac. Axel sighed and pat the figure's head.

"Hi Zack." Everyone responded with varied enthusiasm. Zack smiled in return and stole Axel's spot next to Demyx.

"Guess what, Zack? We finally got another troop in our battle against the prepulars! He's up there!" Demyx squealed as he pointed up to Roxas, clumsily climbing down the tree with a bento held securely in his right hand.

Zack looked up and squealed in surprise.

"Oh my god! Roxas? Is that you?" he yelled staring with disbelief at the blonde, whose head snapped at the familiar voice.

"Zack?" Roxas questioned before he lost his hold and slipped. He was a good thirteen feet up so the impact was going to hurt. In reflex, Roxas curled around his mother's bento as he plummeted back first. An ear splitting scream was heard as Roxas braced for impact, however the pain never came. Roxas unclenched his eyes and was met with shimmering emerald irises.

Roxas looked around and realized that Axel had braced himself and caught the falling boy. Roxas' face flushed red as he realized Axel was holding him.

"Why hello thar Roxie, how was your fall?" Axel said jokingly as he sat Roxas down in between himself and Zack. Roxas had trouble slowing his breathing down as well as attempting to rid his face of the intense blush.

"God, Roxas never fucking scare me like that ever again." Zack spoke, his hand now rubbing circles on Roxas' back. Roxas took a shuddering breath before nodding slightly.

"You two know each other?" Marluxia questioned, looking between Zack and Roxas, confusion covering his face.

"You remember Cloud right? My best friend whom invited us to this side of the war?" Zack asked, everyone in the circle nodded.

"Roxas is his little brother. Roxas' mom gets letters from Aerith for me so my building manager won't snoop through it. That's also how I keep my lovely love letters a secret from my room mate." Zack spoke with a smile before ruffling Roxas' hair. Roxas glared at Zack before going back to his wonderful home made sushi.

"Holy shit! You're Cloud's little brother?" Yuffie exclaimed, staring at Roxas with something akin to awe. "Non e fantastico fratello maggiore!" she said to Vincent.

"Dammit! Stop speaking in your native language!" Demyx hissed staring at the two, Roxas laughed quietly at the bickering pair.

"Well before we get any further, I suggest we have a few introductions so Roxas does not give us some rather nasty names of his own!" Zack exclaimed looking a little worriedly at Roxas.

"I'm Demyx!"

"Marluxia."

"Larxene."

"Yuffie."

"Vincent."

"And I am Axel. We should call you Roxas, right Blondie?" Roxas glared and popped a sushi into his mouth as he slowly nodded in response.

"Right now on to more pressing matters! Who has classes with me?" Zack exclaimed, hurting poor Roxas' ear drum.

"No, the question is, why the hell hasn't Cloud told mom about Leon yet? And why the hell does he keep avoiding talking to mom? Zack, answer these questions or I will make mom stop receiving your love letters from Aerith." Roxas spoke calmly, popping a Salmon Nigiri into his mouth.

Zack gasped before speaking frantically, "He's just afraid hat your mom will reject him for being gay and he doesn't want to hear her disappointing tone when she asks who he's dating! PLEASE CONTINUE TO DELIVER OUT LETTERS!" Zack exclaimed, hooking himself onto Roxas' leg.

Roxas scowled before kicking Zack off his leg. "Cloud's a dumb ass. Now get off of me."

They all ate in silence for a while before Vincent's curiosity got the better of him and he places his burger down before speaking.

"So...why were those three preps picking on you earlier? You said something about a personal vendetta?" Yuffie nodded in agreement.

"Well, we WERE friends back in middle school. Apparently in high school you're not allowed to have a different personality from the popular kids." Roxas spat, as is the words were poison on his tongue. Axel nodded and patted Roxas' shoulder.

"We feel ya there, Roxie. Being different isn't such a good thing once you enter the drama that calls itself high school. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Roxas smiled and slowly let himself have a little fun for once. He was lax for a while, talking to everyone and laughing when Demyx yells at Vincent and Yuffie for speaking in whatever language they were speaking in.

However, upon spotting his ex-friends, Roxas decided to save them torment and stood up, grabbing his backpack and empty bento.

"I'm gunna head to class." Roxas murmured quietly, his mouth hidden by his backpack as he stuffed his bento in it.

"Hey. You mind if I catch you after school? Your mom said she had another letter from Aerith for me." Zack asked, a smile wide across his face.

"Yeah, no problem. Meet me in the parking lot after school. Mom's coming by to pick us up." Roxas said quietly, willing for there to be no further interruptions. Roxas headed off silently.

"Well, looks like you guys are about to meet the most awesome mother in the world." Zack snickered as he finished his lunch.

**...After School...**

All the punks stood in the parking lot, behind a murderous Roxas who was more than willing to shove them into dangerous traffic.

"Big Brother!" was shouted and Roxas disappeared from the line of sight as he toppled over with the added weight of his small counter-part.

Roxas laughed, an actual laugh, as he ruffled his little brother's spiky brown locks as the punks simply stared in disbelief at the scene currently unfolding before them.

"Hey squirt. How was your second day of school?" Roxas asked as he stood up off of the pavement, Sora deciding to dangle from his brother's neck.

"Good! Riku, Kairi and I all have the same classes! So it won't be like last year was!" Sora smiled as he expertly climbed onto his brother's back.

Sora started to chat quickly until he realized there was an amused audience watching the transaction. Sora blushed cutely and sucked behind his brother.

"Relax Sora...These are my...friends." Roxas spoke slowly, wondering if he was being to bold in calling them that. Sora dropped off of Roxas' shoulders and gripped his brother's pant leg while looking at all the faces, soon spotting a familiar face.

"Zack!" Sora yelled as he launched himself into the black-haired man's arms.

"Aww...you recognized me." Zack whined while attempting to hold the boy up with his arms.

"How's Cloud? Is he okay? Is he still dating Leon? Is he happy?" Sora spoke with excitement, keeping himself up by holding Zack's neck and clinging to his torso.

"Yeah, Squirt, just like I told your brother, he's good. He and Leon couldn't be happier."

"Oh. Hey! Why don't you guys come over? Mom's already going to make a lot of food since Riku and Kairi are coming over again...Though most of y'all will need your own ride. Mom's bike can barely fit us and Zack."

"Sure I guess, we can just follow your mom."

A loud motor interrupted every single conversation going on in the parking lot as a motorcycle with a side car drove up to the punks. Everyone turned and stared at the single rider who wore black leather pants with a matching jacket. They wore silver-ish combat boots and the helmet had a detailed drawing of a skull on fire with blue flames. The bike itself was a black and red Harley Sportster, it's detail work matched the rider's helmet.

The rider stopped in front of the punks and one silver combat boot was placed on the ground. The bike was turned off and the punks stared in awe as the rider started to speak.

"Hey, Sweetie." SHE spoke as she took off her helmet and her some what curly golden locks fell gracefully out of said helmet and her sparkling blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Hi mom." Sora and Roxas responded, their smiles wide and their eyes shined in happiness.

**TBC

* * *

**

Sorellina means little sister

Fratello means older brother

Senti come un maiale means You smell like a pig

Cagna means Bitch

Non e fantastico fratello maggiore means Isn't that great older brother

**No i am not going to tell you the language just yet that's no fun.**

**The sportster is what i really want after i grab mu license ^_^**

**Please Review XD  
**


End file.
